The present invention relates to a method of playing a competitive race board game involving two or more players requiring historical knowledge for a particular vehicle, and utilizing a game board, cards, die, and game pieces. This invention provides a simulated race for both amusement and education which includes playing pieces which are replicas of a motorized vehicle.
Board games for racing are well known; however, the board game of the present invention utilizes strategy and historical knowledge for particular vehicles. In view of the increasing popularity of famous cars, trucks, and motorcycles, a board game with a historical theme relating to a particular vehicle is desirable as an entertainment and educational tool for children and automotive enthusiasts as well.
The present invention relates to a board game of questions related to the past, present, and potential future of a particular vehicle. It is a game to challenge the knowledge of and educate persons interested in the history of a particular vehicle. Vehicle enthusiasts, as well as other persons knowledgeable about the vehicle and racing industries, are well aware of the history and importance of certain historical vehicles manufactured in the United States and throughout the world. Many clubs have been formed so that owners and admirers of these vehicles may exchange valuable information about their vehicles and present their vehicles to the public for viewing. Certain models are so rare that the only way to view these vehicles is through the cooperation of these clubs. This game will assist both vehicle owners, enthusiasts, and even the general public in the transfer of knowledge and education.